


We Were Younger Then

by Night_Writer



Series: Yennaia Flash Fics [5]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Original Character(s), Original Child Characters, Yennaia, Yennaia flash fiction, lesbomancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Writer/pseuds/Night_Writer
Summary: Yennaia flash fic!Tissaia and Yen have problems with two seventeen-year-olds under one roof.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Yennaia Flash Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902823
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	We Were Younger Then

Seventeen-year-old Lyra sat at the kitchen table, her cellphone in one hand, a spoon full of soup in the other, hovering just above the bowl. Corin sat beside his sister, a bowl of soup to his left as he wrote notes in the notebook that sat to his right. His piercing hazel eyes skimmed over the textbook in front of him as he ate.

“You’re such a nerd.” Lyra teased, poking her brother with the handle of her spoon.

“And you’re going nowhere in life.” Corin replied, sticking his tongue out at his sister. She threw a punch to his shoulder, knocking the chair back just a few inches with the force. Corin winced.

Tissaia and Yennefer stepped into the kitchen, hand-in-hand, greeting their children with smiles on their faces. Yennefer leaned down and placed a kiss to Lyra’s cheek before switching to Corin, leaving light lipstick prints on their skin. Lyra hastily wiped the cosmetic from her cheek, a grimace on her lips.

“Mom, you’re messing up my makeup.” She complained, a frown set on her lips as she glared at her mother.

“I would have seen that as an improvement.” Corin replied, hiding behind Yennefer as Lyra glared at him. She mouthed the only sentence she knew would make his blood run cold: ‘Wait until they leave’.

Tissaia leaned over and placed a kiss to the top of Lyra’s head before reaching over to ruffle their son’s hair, bringing a soft smile to his lips as he gazed up at her. She returned his smile and smoothed out Lyra’s sweater, pressing away a wrinkle that had formed in the sleeve. Lyra huffed in annoyance, her gaze returning to her phone as Tissaia sighed.

“Darling, I know you’re infatuated with your phone, but your academics are slipping.” Tissaia spoke, leaning over their daughter’s shoulder with a soft frown on her lips. “Would you please apply yourself a little more?”

“Ugh, god mom!” Lyra fumed, standing from her seat, and walking towards the stairs. “I’ll remember you in therapy.”

Tissaia crossed her arms and sighed, watching Lyra as she climbed the stairs until her footsteps were followed by the slamming of her bedroom door and the blast of music that came immediately after. Yenna came up behind Tissaia, wrapping her arms tightly around her wife’s waist, and placed a kiss to her shoulder.

“I don’t understand, Yenna… What am I doing wrong?”

“Don’t take it personally, love… She’s a teenager. She’ll grow out of it.”

“Mom… I don’t mean to interrupt or intrude, but I highly doubt that.” Corin interjected, gathering his books from the table. “She’s too headstrong to change.”

“Oh sweetie… She just needs to cool down.” Yen replied, brushing her knuckles against their son’s cheek. “She got her hot temperament from me, unfortunately.”

Corin shrugged his shoulders and climbed the stairs, disappearing into his bedroom a minute later. Yennefer could feel the slight slump of her wife’s shoulders, prompting another kiss from her lips to her skin. She desperately wanted nothing more than to make her wife feel better about the afternoon confrontation between mother and daughter, but Lyra had the unfortunate blessing of Yennefer’s sharp tongue and quick temperament. The combination reminded Yennefer of her own childhood, bringing a shudder to her very bones.

“What can we do with her?”

“At this point, darling… I would just give her space and some time to relax.” Yen replied, her fingers ghosting over Tissaia’s still folded arms. “She’ll come around in a little while. She just needs to process her anger.”

“But she’s acting so unbelievably chaotic…”

“Hmph… Sounds like someone forgot their own words.” Yen chided, a small laugh escaping her lips.

“What?”

“Didn’t you tell me at one point to ‘let my chaos explode’? Did you forget about that?”

“Yenna, we were younger then…”

“And she’s young now.” Yen soothed, her hands traveling up Tissaia’s arms until they rested on her shoulders. “She’ll grow out of it just like I did.”

“Your chaos gained you a wife.”

“And perhaps hers will gain her either option… I wouldn’t be opposed to her settling down with a nice man or a sweet woman.”

“With that wild streak of hers? She may as well marry a woman who can keep her in check like I do with you.”

“How cheeky, darling.” Yen replied, kissing her wife’s cheek. “Keep that up and I won’t be joining you in bed tonight.”

“Punishment always did seem sweeter when it came from you.” Tissaia purred, lacing her fingers in Yen’s as the pair walked out into the evening sunset.

“They’ll be fine for a few hours, won’t they?”

“I have no doubt about that… Though I do doubt that Corin won’t have a new bruise from Lyra later on.”

“The answer I was looking for.”


End file.
